You make me Curious
by kailahmae
Summary: This is Taylor's story, she's a normal girl, and this is a normal romance, with the addition of a couple vampires and werewolves, one in particular, a speical Jacob Black. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

I'm Taylor, and this is my story. This story isn't like many others, unless you're a very interesting person who seems to hear stories about creepy, blood sucking, vampires, or massive, growling, werewolves. This story is different. Among all this other craziness, there is a tiny bit of room for love. The question is, enough room? This is my story. It's long, complicated, and sometimes a little unbelievable, but what can I say? Since the second that the very handsome, tall, tanned, werewolf imprinted on me, we both knew my life would never be the same. So, what's a better place for my story to start, than a place that is just so loved by all teenagers? La Push high school.

**Story: **

"Taylor!" I heard someone calling my name, so I turned. "Gosh! I've been looking for you everywhere, where on earth have you been?" Michael questioned. This is Michael, someone who has been there for me through it all. He's a great friend most of the time, though once he tried to pull a move on me, that was just a little bit awkward for the both of us, I don't really think he understood what he was doing. He makes me laugh when I'm in the worst mood, and the memories we have together will hopefully last a life time. He's a little obsessive, I won't lie. Just like now, who cares where I came from, he found me, so here I am. Yeah, me? I'm carefree.. A little happy bundle although my life is far from perfect.

"Sorry, I was in that thing that takes me to school... You know, big, has four wheels, starts with a 'C' and end in an 'ar'?" I laughed at him and continued to walk down the hall towards my locker, knowing I had, yet again, overslept my alarm and was probably already late to first period.

"Oh, look at you. Just so hilarious today." I stuck my tongue out at him, totally being mature and all, before opening my locker, looking at my timetable and discovering what torture I would soon be going through. "Seriously though, I thought we decided we were going to hang out before school today? I needed you! We were going to revise really quickly. I am so going to fail this Chemistry test."

"You've known me for 15 years now," I looked over to him, rolling my eyes. Michael and I had been friends since we were both 2. Who'd have thought daycare would bring two friends together for life? "And you still thought that I'd make it to school before the bell? Wow, you really do have high hopes for me. As for that test that I missed out power revision on, you say this every time. 'Oh, Taylor, help me, help me! Lord forbid I fail this test!' And every time you either get first or second highest in the class, just take a deep breath, you'll be fine, I'm certain of it."

"Thanks Taylor, you always know what to say." I smiled at his words nodding my head. By now we had been walking, and we were quickly approaching the horrible door that would lead me into the classroom of death. Math. "Though, I'm fairly certain I have never actually said, 'oh help me, help me.' Nice touch."

"I know, I'm good at making that stuff up." I laughed, and pushed the door open. Like normal, my teacher just mumbled a hello, and told me to go to my seat. Late arrivals have become known to match up with me. I'm not really an organized person, not going to lie.

I sat at my desk, in the second last row, next to a bitch, Catherine Mc Carthy. The last person I really wanted to be seated next to in Math class, but she loved it. Who wouldn't want to sit next to a 'nerd' who you could copy off? Michael sat on my left, I looked over at him, almost fully set up to start the chapter we have been working on. I don't really know how he does it. He is almost robotic. He manages to have a perfect social life, he plays tennis like it's a religion, and his racket is his God, yet he's a straight A student, and always ready for a 'good' day at school. I'm sorry, but school is not fun. There is just nothing fun about it. I mean, I'm not complaining, I know so many children all around the world would kill to have the opportunity to have such a brilliant education like myself, but seriously. Some days, I just wish school was a person, so I could give it a good punch in the face. I chuckled to myself. I really am crazy some times. I started to get myself set up, I sighed while opening my books and getting out a pencil. With one last longing glance at the clock above the white board, I put my head in my books, and tried to find 'x' various different ways, using my poor Algebra skills.

I smiled as the bell rang through the class room. I slammed my books closed and shoved them all back into my arms. Chemistry was next. A hard subject, I know. At times I question why I chose it at all, especially times like now when I had a test coming up that I had not studied for at all, but mostly I actually enjoyed it. Mr. Port, my Chemistry teacher was surprisingly nice, he's had me for two years now, last year General Science, and this year Chemistry. Having a teach who knows your weaknesses and strengths really does help, plus, he knows me, so we crack a couple jokes in between work, which always lightens me up. Again, Michael had this class with me so we worked through the La Push High hallways together, passing all different people, the jocks, the nerds, the occasional loner, the gothic's, the romantics, (who, by the way, almost made me see my breakfast again one morning. God. That was not pretty), and the 'La Push Gang'. Stupid really, they're all tank, tan and gorgeous, but why gang? They do look like they could be on drugs, but from the way they seem to always want to be protective, and none of them have actually been mean to me, make me think that some of the people in this school just love to gossip about pointless crap. Stupid, I know. I smiled as I reached the doors to Chemistry at last. I turned to Michael.

"Here's to me failing with a smile on my face, and you passing with flying colours, but being disappointed in yourself because you missed that one mark that you should have known." I laughed as I entered the room.

"Michael, prepare to answer the hardest question one could ever be asked. This is something you cannot study for, something you will never be 100% sure about, it's a little risky. I know, not usually things you like, but, you love me so you'll answer just this once." I told him while standing in the cafeteria line.

"Hmm?" He hummed at me, "What horrid question would that be today, Tay?"

"Beef Burger... or Chicken Wrap?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Oh gosh, why'd you have to ask me this? You do this every time. You stupidly ask for my opinion, then once you have enjoyed your meal, you wish you'd have chosen the other one, and you tell me I made stupid food choices! Choose yourself!"

"Gosh my grumpy pants. I just honestly can't decide today!"

"Fine, take the chicken. It's probably healthier, and that's the only reason I'm choosing it."

"Are you saying I'm unhealthy?" I asked in mock horror. "Wow, Michael, here I was, thinking my friend of 15 years wouldn't mind my appearance, but maybe I'll work out, just for you."

He laughed, knowing I was only joking, and poked my belly. "Well, it couldn't hurt could it?" He knew to quickly get out of the line before I hit him, though, I did chuckle.

I love how we can just laugh about all this crap. Majority of the girls in this school either get a salad or don't eat at all. I don't get what is with society these days. I am human, I need food, and I want food. Actually, I freaking love food. I can eat Mc Donalds until I die, though, I only really get it when I visit my aunt in Boston, they don't have a Mc Donalds in the local area. I'm not fat, as such, maybe I could drop a couple, but I'm nowhere near being overweight, I'm just not really sporty, so, it's my fitness that is mostly effected.

I paid for my food and headed out towards the bleachers were Michael and I often sit to eat on a sunny day. Down in La Push, it is rarely sunny, so you don't really get much sun. Its days like these we are glad for the outdoor world. Though, being from the Rez does have its advantages, I don't really need a tan. I have dark brown hair that flows down to the small of my back once it is straightened, hazel eyes and naturally tanned skin. I guess I'm lucky like that, I haven't, and don't think I ever will walk into a store trying to find fake tan. I don't look cheap, I don't waste money, and most of all, I look natural anyway.

"Don't kill me!" Michael said as I stepped up to sit with him. He raised his arms. "Truce! White flag!"

I laughed at him and just shoved him lightly. I nibbled on my chicken wrap, and dank the juice box I had decided to get last minute. I love juice boxes, and the way I see it you can never be too old to drink one. Apple and Blackcurrant juice is just perfection in a tiny little lunch sized box. I spread out my legs and just enjoyed the warm feeling the sun had against my skin, while a smile on my face. Well, the best smile you can mange with a delicious chicken wrap down your throat.

Lunch came to an end, and the rest of school commenced, the same boring way it does every day. Eventually the 3 o'clock bell rang, telling all the students they could escape. I smiled, packing up my books from the last class and made my way to my locker for the last time this week. I shoved a couple things I need over the weekend into my backpack, then shut the door and made my way to the parking lot. Friday. Ah. It feels good to be done, and ready for a couple good romance movies, a lot of chocolate, and a big, long relaxing sleep in. Someone would think I've just been dumped, but no, this kind of activity is what I love most. Sweatpants all the way! As I made my way to my car, I noticed Michael getting into his. I called out to him.

"Oi!" He looked up, smiled at me and gave me a small wave. "Um, about lunch... You're an idiot! The Beef totally would have been better!" I mockingly yelled at him. In return I got a roll of his eyes and a middle finger. I reached out with an open hand, clamped the air, and then put it in my pocket as if saving it for later. Something I often do when Michael gives me the 'bird'.

I smiled at my feet and made my way over to my car.

"Honey! I'm hooooome!" I yelled through the house knowing I would get no response. My parents worked a lot. Mum being a nurse, Dad being a big shot doctor down at Forks Hospital. I know, how cliché and romantic, a nurse and a doctor. But all well, I've grown up this way and I turned out alright. It just means being alone for a little, and that I could just never get enough of. I walked straight into the kitchen, hoping to end the grumbling my stomach had decided to make the whole time I had been driving home from school. I planted my heavy school bad on the dining table and walked straight over to the fridge grabbing a snack. About five chews into it, the phone rang.

"Oh, hello, is this Miss Taylor?"

"Yes, speaking. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, it's Sally. You're parents have been asked to stay even later tonight and may not get in until about 2 or 3am, at which time they made clear they wanted you to be sleeping."

I sighed, this always happened. "Thank-you, Sal. You're probably the only person I'll actually have a conversation with tonight. Dad really needs to find time to call my himself, not that I don't love his charming receptionist, but seriously. It took you, what, a minute? Tops? Eh, night!"

"Night sweety, sorry again, have a good night." And with that final word I heard a click.

'You're probably the only person I'll actually have a conversation with tonight.' - Oh, I just didn't know how wrong I was.

**I know, I need to stop starting stories, but my last imprint one is really starting to piss me off, so I'm moving on. I hope you like it. Thank you. Reviews please, I really just need feedback, good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

'You're probably the only person I'll actually have a conversation with tonight.' - Oh, I just didn't know how wrong I was.

"Run baby run! Don't ever look baaaack! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever will be! Run baby run, don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chaaance. Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever will be! You and meee! You and me..." I jumped around the house with my music blaring, gosh, how I loved my Friday nights. I finished the last few chords on my air guitar, and then jumped off the couch. "Thank you, Thank you. I'll be here forever!" I exclaimed to the invisible audience of people, who would obviously be cheering very loudly, if they weren't... y'know... invisible.

I laughed at myself, content with life. Then the doorbell rang, at first I thought it would be my pizza, but then I realized I didn't order any pizza. I really am crazy sometimes, maybe I should go into work with my parents and get a CAT scan, it wouldn't surprise me if I had something wrong with my brain. I shrugged, I glanced myself in the mirror that hung in our hall. My hair was up in a very messy bun, I was wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants with rainbow toe socks. I smiled. If no one loved me now, they would never love me, and they just wouldn't be worth my time. I skipped my way over to the door and opened it regretting all of the words I had just thought.

Standing before me, was two of the very many gorgeous boys that walked the halls of La Push High, I'd mentioned them earlier, correct? The 'La Push Gang', I think I'd used the word, 'protective'? Anyway. I raised an eyebrow at them both.

Even with my warm toe socks, and sweatpants, just standing in the doorway was cold with the night air biting at me, how could they both be standing before me shitless? Not that I minded, I am a seventeen year old girl, and they are both ripped, hello, why was I not dressing up as a supermodel or something else tonight, rather than being my non-interesting crazy self? I blushed and looked at them, studying their expressions.

The first boy, or, really I should say man, was smiling at me, he had dazed look over his face, but, he did look extremely adorable. A little creepy and strange, but of all people, who was I to judge? I am wearing rainbow toe socks, and I was air guitaring on a Friday night, in case you missed that little detail before. I just smiled back and looked into his eyes, they were just so beautiful and brown, like pools of chocolate. Yummy. I blushed and looked to the next boy. He was taller, looked a little annoyed to be here, but he smiled at me none the less. I returned the kind gesture, and asked what needed to be asked.

"So, boys.. Uhm.. Why are you here... at my house?" I questioned.

"Oh, we were walking past and we couldn't help but laugh at the amount of noise you were making. Nice to know you'll be here... forever." The taller one told me. This just made me blush even more. Oops. Note: air guitar quieter! Neighbors may hear you next time, Taylor.

"Oh. Haha, yeah, I'm a really, interesting person. Air guitaring is my specialty. Though, some may say I'm just plain insane..."

"You could never be insane." The first one chipped in, a little creepy again, but I smiled at him, thinking he was still adorable.

"Well, I'm Embry, and this creeper here is Jacob." I nodded laughing slightly, to which I noticed Jacob's smile lighten up even more. Strange, but, eh, I'll go with it.

"Well, I'm Taylor. I go to your school, nice to meet you. So, was this seriously just a random visit?"

"Well, actually, confession time, I really had to use a bathroom, and we thought it might be interesting to chose this house. It seemed to be filled with a good atmosphere," Embry chuckled. "May I?"

"Oh! Right, yeah of course. Sorry, how rude, come inside, it's cold. I don't get how you're not wearing shirts, not that you should, I mean, well not that you shouldn't either.. It's uhm, your choice.. Oh gosh, uhm second door to the right, down the hallway." I rambled to Embry, who just laughed and made his way into my house. Jacob followed but, stayed in the hallway. I closed the door, still bright red from my little moment, and turned to face him.

"You're really cute when you ramble, and blush." He commented. I smiled again, my cheeks going an even more pink colour.

"Thank you, I guess." I looked into his eyes, he smiled in return. "So, where were you guys tonight?"

"Oh, just at a friend's house, we had a little gathering, nothing really special. It seems like your night was more eventful."

I laughed. "Yeah, who doesn't love sappy romances, endless amounts of chocolate and some decent air guitaring?"

He laughed with me, a beautiful sound, but what did I expect? It came from someone who basically looked like a God. "I can't imagine anyone hating that."

"Nor can I."

"So, what about your parents?"

"Oh, they both work down at Forks Hospital, they're not usually home until late anyway, I'm used to it, it's pretty quiet, but still good."

"That's not very safe, you shouldn't be home alone so late at night. You should come and hang out with us sometime." He insisted, he smiled at the idea, looking proud of himself.

"Yeah, that sounds good, as long as your friends don't mind.."

"They wont mind, and even if they did, I want you there, so they'd just have to deal with it I guess." He said this with a smile, which left me wondering if he was actually serious.

I heard a door close and a smiling Embry walking down the hallway, wiping his wet hands on his denim cut offs.

"A good pee?" Jacob chuckled.

"Oh, totally the best." I giggled.

"Well, I hope you guys have a good night." I smiled, reopening the door.

"Yeah thanks!" Embry said, as he started walking down the driveway knowing Jacob wouldn't be too far behind.

"Look, um, Taylor? I have an interesting request, but, I just don't like the thought of you home alone this late at night okay? So, here..." He took my phone out of my pocket, and poked around on it. I raised my eyebrow again, wow, I seemed to be questioning a lot of stuff tonight, though, it hasn't really been a normal night has it? And, it's only Friday, so God knows what may be in store for me tomorrow, does it double each day? Four hot topless guys tomorrow? I smiled, and I realized Jacob had just finished with my phone. I took it back smiling.

"I just put my number in there in case you needed anything. A ride, or if something happened, or just a chat, I can't imagine how bored you would be here all alone."

I smiled, usually I would find this creepy, but I found it really sweet, he was looking out for me and we'd only really just met. Very cute. I nodded and thanked him before sending him on his way. What an interesting plan of events. I think I'd just made two new friends with some very hot guys, lord knows Michael won't be liking it. He's the jealous type, not that we're dating or anything, but just any person that could get close enough to me to take me away he seems to hate. At one point, when my Mum took a couple weeks off work just for me, he got a little jealous. Completely stupid, I'd say. She's my mother for God sake, but, eh, what can you do?

Thinking of Michael made me remember how much homework I have, I sighed going back into the kitchen where I had previously dumped my bag. I grabbed it and unpacked all the crap I needed to write out this practice essay. I made my way back into the lounge room and took a couple minutes to set up and make myself comfortable. I'd gotten a couple pillows and a blanket, and made a little study area on the floor. I was just finishing the setting up when my phone vibrated.

_Hey Taylor, I hope you don't mind but I stole your number while I was being a creeper on your phone, don't forget to call if you need anything, Jacob, x_

'X'? As in kiss? Did he like me? I smiled, he really is cute, checking up on me, i should have asked him to stay, I'm sure the three of us would have been hilarious air guitaring. Oh, but who am I kidding? I always start to crush on people instantly. Just that text and the interest Jacob showed in me earlier has already got my thinking if he liked me, but again, he is way out of me league. He is the kid of popular hot guy who gets with a super hot model, or one of the popular sluts at our school. The girls that wear heels every day, along with their signature layer of caked on makeup. Pfft. but, ad girl can dream right? And I'm certainly not making this up, I have the text right in front of me. I smiled, and picked up my phone once again, getting ready to reply.

_Thank you Jacob, I will call if I need, and you're not a creeper, haha. Tay, x_

I smiled to myself once more before turning my phone over and placing it out of the way. If I get a good start on this essay it might be way easier to write later on and I really don't want to be wasting my whole weekend working on it, that kind of homework that gets under your skin and makes you stress for no reason, is always the worst.

**Not as long as the last one, but I just really wanted to introduce Jacob. Thank you! x**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the sun pouring from my window. Oh, how beautiful, but no, I grumbled at it. What kind of sun thought it had the right to wake me up in the morning by streaming through my window? I was having a good dream, I ran into Jacob again and he invited me over, there was nothing sexual, but just having him around was perfect.

I sat up and stretched my muscles before signing and leaning back against my pillows, to get up, or not to get up. Every teenagers hardest question.

I sighed before sitting up once again, swinging my legs over to the side I placed them on the floor and stretched out my muscles once again. I turned around and went to walk down stairs for breakfast.

Once I was in the kitchen, I looked at the clock, I must have forgotten to do that in my room, it was 10:03. Wow, i slept in for once, usually I had either my parents or Michael coming to wake me, around 8. I made my way to the fridge, yawning, only just getting used to being awake. Again, I grumbled noticing the stupid not attached to it informing me my parents would yet again be missing a weekend by staying at work all of today, but they still 'loved' me. If they really loved me they wouldn't be taking the opportunity to work so much. It's not like I hate being alone, but some company would be nice, especially in the form of my mother or father, we never have quality time anymore. I rolled my eyes as if there were there to see how annoyed I was. I continued to rummage through my fridge until I found nothing that pleased me. I sighed walking back upstairs ready to go to the store to get some decent food.

"Oh! Taylor, hi!" I heard a voice saying, turning around I was met with the kindest, most beautiful person you could ever see. Her name was Emily, she was engaged and we often ran into each other down at the store, we'd met about a month or so ago, she has a big group of friends who eat like there is no tomorrow, or so I'm told, so she's often here restocking, as I am because Michael eats all the food in my house, with the help of me.

"Hey, grocery buddy." I smiled at her giving her a friendly hug. I remember the first day we met, Emily had just wanted to know where the chili sauce was for a stir fry she was making and so she asked me for help, once it was found I got a hug in return, it was a little surprising, but I liked it. I don't really have any girlfriends.

"What are you here for today?" she asked me.

"Oh, I got the usual note on the fridge telling me my parents would yet again, be working, so I came down here to restock and get comfort food." I smiled.

"It's really starting to annoy me how often you're left alone, you really should come visit! Everyone is welcome at my house, majority don't even knock." She returned the smile which was followed by a giggle. I like Emily, she was like the big sister I never had. We often talked about stuff like this, its just easy to tell her how I feel, and she always knows what to say, unlike Michael.

"I don't know-" I started but I was quickly cut off.

"Yes! Come over, today, for lunch." She smiled, I could tell she was getting excited, and I really didn't want to disappoint her, plus, my parents wouldn't be home until late, so where's the harm? "We're having a BBQ, to sort of celebrate something silly, just a little joke. There will be people from school there, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

"I guess I could, but, on one condition Emily."

"Oh, gosh, here we go."

I giggled, "Quiet you, nothing bad. I want to come now, straight home with you, and help you cook. From the amount of food you buy and the way you talk about these guys you must cook for hours. With two of us it'll be easier." I smiled at her, "Agreed?"

She sighed and nodded. "I guess that's okay. Come on, worker bee, I need some dates for the desert I'm doing." She stuck out her tongue at me, "Well? Chop, chop!"

I laughed and wandered off down the aisles in the hunt for dates.

"And last but not least, this is the kitchen. The place where I tend to spend most my time, but don't worry I love it." Emily showed me, finishing the tour of her house.

"It's a pretty big kitchen, and it has this modern, but still slightly country thing about it. It works really well, I could get used to this room too." I smiled at her.

"Well, according to the condition you inflicted, you're about to."

"Emily, being fully honest with you, I'm really nervous. I don't really hang out with many people at school and you have such a large group of them. What it I totally embarrass myself?" I asked as she tossed me an apron. Silly, I know, but they were really cute and since I couldn't change, I'd rather not get food all over me.

"Oh hunny, you're worrying about nothing!" She have me a one armed hug. "The boys are going to just love you, I can tell."

"Here's your special boy, Em." A tall man walked in, shirtless and just in denim cut offs, he was buff and tan, he reminded me of Jacob, I smiled, I hadn't really thought about Jacob much yet.

They embraced and had a quick kiss on the lips, not wanting to show too much affection around me, I guess.

Emily pulled back, but stayed in his arms, "Sam, this is Taylor, she's me little grocery buddy I told you about. I ran into her today and invited her over, plus she's going to help me cook. It'll be nice having someone help me."

He smiled at me, "Hi Taylor, I'm Sam, Em's fiancé."

I nodded and returned his smile, "It's nice to finally meet you, although Em and I talk a lot when shopping, you're always on the topic for a while."

"Well, Sam, I put all the meat on the outside table already you're going to need to start cooking now because there is a real mountain of it."

"Okay," he pecked her on the lips once more. "Talk soon, beautiful."

She blushed, and got to work. In the course of an hour we'd managed to complete; 5 different salads, roasted potatoes, 4 different noodle dishes, 4 stir fries, chicken wings, two lemon slices, three caramel slices, and three bowls of jelly setting in the fridge, and a mountain of fries still cooking in the oven. Plus, Emily told me Sam, who I'd met just before was only half way through cooking all the meats, god, there is going to be so much food left over.

Emily and I were setting the table, not for people to sit at like normal, but we were arranging the food. Sam just finished the meat about two minutes before the fries were done. We were strategically placing the food down, with the help of Kim. I didn't really meet anyone yet, so the nerves were still on, most people just walked through the front door, and passed by the kitchen door with a 'Hi Em!' or 'Smells great!' then continued down to the backyard to socialize. All with the exception of Kim. I liked Kim, she was a year older than me but I noticed her around school, she was quiet and shy, but the friendliest person I think anyone could ever meet. She told me how she was dating Jared, another tall, tan, buff guy who just walked straight to the backyard. She told me she knew it was true love, I smiled at that. A person like Kim seems to be able to find it and I agree with it, the way she talks about him makes me think they're so very in love. It's the girls like Catherine Mc Carthy that go to our school who date boys for two or three weeks and call it 'love' that annoy me.

"Okay!" Emily yelled after the last dish was placed down and I put all the plastic plates and cutlery down. Buy that was my idea, we just throw it all out when we're done. Seeing the amount of food in the basket at the supermarket and now, I'm glad of my decision making, Emily shouldn't cook and then have to do all the dishes too, that's just crazy.

I heard the stomping of feet and freaked out, I moved to the side, and just wanted to let the boys eat.

"Oh! Wait up, boys." Sam said, clearly hungry, but a gentleman too. "You know the drill, ladies get their plates first." from his words you heard a chorus of sighs, but Emily, Kim and I grabbed put plates and pigged in.

"Okay. Go!" Emily yelled, giggling. She was having far too much fun with this.

All the boys just launched themselves at the food creating mountains on each plate, I just stood their mouth gaping. I couldn't believe it, after all we cooked maybe there would be no left over's after all. I giggles and munched on a lettuce leaf, picking at my salad. I looked up from my plate and was met with the eyes of none other, but Jacob Black. He was clearly as surprised as I was, but he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Jacob!" I smiled.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"Emily is my grocery buddy, we go talking this morning and I helped worth the cooking. Tell me if it's good." I smiled.

"I'm sure it was be perfect, you could have come out and said hello.." he seemed a little upset.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were here, there were guys just passing the kitchen the whole time, I didn't notice you."

"Oh, right, I should have come in and said hello, I'm so stupid." I giggled at that, Jacob was many things, but stupid, I'd have to go with no. "How are you? Were you okay?"

"No, I nearly got eaten by a vampire."

His mouth fell open and he started to shake, "Wha.. What? Who? When? Why? Are you okay?"

I giggled and put my hand on his chest, "Jacob, it was a joke, I'm fine, it's not like vampires are real!"

He suddenly stood stiff, though he was no longer shaking, "Yeah. Right, sorry. Not real."

I raised my eyebrow a little confused with the way he was acting. It was only then I realized pretty much everyone had stopped to watch us.

"How do you know each other?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that's air guitar girl." Embry told them all.

"Embry, you're just jealous you can't play air guitar as good as I can." I laughed at him. "I met them last night when they came to my front door randomly because Embry had to empty his bladder."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that. That would have been a little strange." Embry said to me.

"It was the only entertainment I had for the night," I laughed. "I'm fine with it."

Everyone smiled and Sam took Jacob away somewhere to talk. Maybe it was about the whole shaking thing, was Jacob okay? I don't get how non-existent vampires could make him react in such a way. I shrugged and continued to eat my food a little confused.

"Thanks for dropping me home, Jacob." I smiled up at him, "You really didn't have to do that, I would have been fine walking, Emily's surprisingly isn't that far."

"No." He said, sternly. "Whenever you need a ride just give me a call, even if it is _just_ La Push I don't want you to be ever just wandering around on your own, unprotected at night. Okay?"

"…Okay." I said. Jacob was taking this caring-for-me thing a little too seriously… Hadn't we only just officially met the other day? I can't lie, I still find it very adorable and flattering that one person would think of me like this, it's what every girls dream is, to have a loving guy, but, it's just surprising.

He seemed to relax a little when I agreed to calling him if I ever needed it, and to that I smiled. He leant down, and I had a mini freak out, kissing? Already? But no, he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a friendly goodnight hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"… No worries.." I said confused. "_You_ gave _me_ the ride home. You know that right?"

"Yes," He laughed. "But thank you for accepting the hug and not rejecting me."

I laughed. "I can't imagine any girl ever rejecting the glorious Jacob Black." Did I just say that out loud? Really Taylor, REALLY? Oh god. I shook my head at myself and started to blush.

He noticed and chuckled, making me blush deeper. He brought his hand out and stroked my cheek. "I love it when you blush." He smiled, "And lucky for me, that tends to happen often."

I smiled up at him. "Well, thanks again for the ride."

"No worries," He smiled. He turned and started to walk away as I got out the key to my house, and started to let myself inside.

Once I was inside I put my keys on the little side table, and took my shoes off. Just as I was about to go walk down the hall to get to my bedroom upstairs, I heard a little knock on the door. At first, I thought I'd imagined it, it was just so soft, but then I saw a shadow at the door. I turned once again, opening the door with a smile on my face, and was met with Jacob once again. Did he forget something?

"Jacob?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Um. I just wanted to make sure, since you're friends with Emily, and I'm friends with Emily, we'll be seeing each other more often, right?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess so."

"So, you'll come around to Em's more often then? The whole p- group seemed to like you a lot."

"Yeah," I smiled thinking back to tonight, the jokes that Brady and Collin pulled on everyone, even me, they hid behind a door as I came back inside from the backyard, when they jumped out at me I nearly had a heart-attack, I'd screamed so loud, and then started laughing until my stomach hurt. I thought about how Kim always made me feel good about myself, she kept telling me it was going to be great to have me around, and we talked to easily with Emily too, it was just great. Of course I wanted to spend more time with these people, and especially Jacob. Who in their right mind would turn down the opportunity to spend time with Jacob Black? No one, exactly. "Yeah, of course I will."

"Well, then I can't wait until I can see you next. Text me, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled, getting all giddy. He asked me to text him. He wants me to want to text him. He wants me to like him. So, does that mean he likes me? Gosh, I hope so. But, I need to make sure I don't over think it, whenever I other think anything it always turns out the opposite of what I want. I just smiled, "See you soon, Jacob."

He gave me a little wave before turning and heading down my driveway once more.

Once the door was closed I gave myself full permission to do a happy dance.

This was the best day of my life.

**I hope you enjoyed it; I am actually really getting into this story. I have so many more ideas. Review please. I know people favorite it, but I need an actual review or ill have no motivation to continue. Thanks guys, it really does mean a lot.**

**TheArtOfWriting. **


End file.
